The Offer
by PunkGirlSimeone
Summary: Koala Kong was offered a bodyguard job by none other than Don Pinstripelli Potorotti. A job offer that will change his life forever. Warning: This is a slash fic.
1. An offer you can't refuse

**Chapter 1: An offer you can't refuse **

"_So, are you up for this?"_

_These are the words that I can't forget. These are the words that I should keep in mind. _

_Yeah, I'm up for it. Really up for it. I'm ready for everything. _

_Hell, I can lift up weights as heavy as cargo! I can throw boulders for crying out loud! _

_Although, why do I feel so scared right now? My fists are clenched right now and I feel tensed. Really tensed._

_Calm down, Koala. It's just an offer…_

…_although, this ain't a simple one._

* * *

Two days ago, I was just a gym instructor. Well, I also own the gym so I supervise everything too.

It was the usual day where I just train a couple of people such as the middle-aged ladies who kept swooning over the other instructors, and the punks who think they're buff enough to post their gym selfies on the internet.

_It's just another day. _I said, then I started to assist one of the customers in lifting weights.

Another day has passed and it's already closing time. My business partner, Rico, and I locked the gym door and called it a day. Since it was a Friday, so I decided to join Rico and his buddies for a couple of drinks at the nearest bar. But before I coulda gone out, I heard several knocks on the glass door.

I peered through the locker room and I caught a glimpse of the guys outside. They all look familiar in some way...

There was fat guy who looked like a giant hamster and a skinnier guy who looked like a rat.

"Sorry, we're closed!" I shouted, but the knocking got louder.

"Ey yo! Open up! We're looking for a guy named Koala Kong!" the larger voice said.

I got shocked when I heard my name. I know something's up but I dunno what it is. So I went over to the gym's counter and whispered to Rico. "Hey Rico, I think you better leave right now and join your buddies. I got some punks to deal with."

Rico, confused as I am, said "Oi Koala, are ya sure about it? You need some help. I can beat the hell outta these wankers ya know?"

As the knocking grew louder and louder, I just chuckled and patted Rico on the shoulder and walked towards the gym door.

"I'll be alright man." I said, and then I opened the door.

"Well, it's about time you opened this goddamn door!" That was the first thing that came out of the fat hamster guy's mouth.

Rico got out but still glared at the guys, and then left immediately to head towards the bar.

"See ya dude!" he said. Then I turned my head towards the guys.

"Ey, I ain't here for trouble. So, whaddaya want?" I asked.

The skinnier rat guy just chuckled and crossed his arms. "Well, foist. The name's Sammy and this big fella over here is Tony."

Then he pointed to the fat hamster guy just next to him, and crossed his arms again.

"Look mistah, we're not here to get ya into trouble. You see, we're from the Potoroo clan."

_Potoroo clan_, I thought. Now, that name sounds familiar. It's like I've heard it somewhere before.

No, it can't be…

"Potoroo…" I said, "Say, who's your boss?"

Sammy just rolled his eyes and then he shook his head. "Jesus, you don't remember a thing, eh?"

I got confused. Really confused.

"Well, you tell me. I have no idea what you're talkin' about." I said. Tony and Sammy looked at each other in annoyance and both of them sighed.

"Look, we got no time for this crap. So-" Sammy's talking was cut off when Tony shushed Sammy all of a sudden.

"Shut your trap Sammy!" Tony exclaimed. He reached out and placed a shoulder around me. "I guess you don't remember well, eh? Um...you still remember Doctor Cortex?"

Alright, that name rang a bell. "Yup, I know him very well. He created me and some of the other animals in Wumpa Island." I said.

"Alright, that's cool", Tony said "So you know him very well. So, Doctor Cortex has this bodyguard and –"

"Oh, for crying out loud! He heard enough already Tony!" Sammy exclaimed.

We both got confused so both of us look at Sammy, who just raised his hands in frustration.

"Our boss is Mr. Don Pinstripelli Potorotti," he said "the one and only Don of the Potoroo mafia."

_Huh! Pinstripe?! I can't believe what I just heard… _

I didn't say anything after that. I just stared at Sammy and Tony. I actually can't believe what I just heard from these two potoroos!

"What?! You surprised or somethin'?" Sammy said "I'll just cut to the chase, alright?"

"Our boss is lookin' for a new bodyguard. Tony and I scouted the whole area of California lookin' for one…" he said, and then looked at Tony

"…and we failed." Tony said, while looking sad. So he got a cigarette after this and lit it, and gave another to Sammy.

"So, it's good that we arrived here in Los Angeles, hoping to try again." Sammy said, as he lit the cigarette.

I imagined the look on the faces of the guys they approached. They must be very scared on the idea of two gangsters offering them a bodyguard job. And I agree, it is very scary…

So I just watched these two gangsters smoke outside of my gym. While watching them, I thought of the offer, really hard and careful, and at the same time, I thought of Pinstripe. But before I could accept the offer, I wanna talk to him. To Mr. Pinstripe first.

"Hey," I said "I think it's a nice offer guys. But can I meet your boss first?"

Sammy and Tony didn't say a word. They just dropped their cigarettes and stepped on them. Sammy walked towards me and patted me on the shoulder

"Alright, we agree. However, in one condition."

I looked at him and asked "What's it?"

Sammy smiled and grabbed something from one of his longcoat's pockets. What he took out from his pocket was a plane ticket.

"Here's plane ticket to Philadelphia. If you couldn't think about the offer yet, then I guess it would be bettah for yous to talk to our boss foist."

I nodded my head and took the ticket. I looked at the ticket and it said "Philadelphia, New Jersey". So, this is where Pinstripe lives now. Both Sammy and Tony just smiled at me and walked towards their car. Once they got in, I walked towards their car and talked to Tony, who was the driver.

"So, am I gonna meet you two or what?"

Tony laughed as he started the engine. "Of course! We'll meet yous here outside the gym, at 7 o' clock in the mornin'. Don't forget to pack up, alright?"

I agreed to Tony's every word. Tony drove off already, leaving me outside of the gym. I looked at the ticket again and thought of what to say to Rico and the rest. It wasn't gonna be easy but I guess I'll try.

So I kept the ticket in my pocket and went off to the bar.

_Oh man, this is gonna be tough…_


	2. Good luck

**Chapter 2: Good luck**

Ah! My head hurts like hell. Waking up like this ain't gonna be pretty, but I need to get up for that 7 o'clock meeting time.

God! I must've drank all of those whiskey shots back in the bar last night. I should've not done that, but this was the only I could clear my head, and finally knock myself out from the thought of it. I'm not so sure about my decision, but if I wanna see their boss again, then I have to go.

Who knows? I might just talk to him, decline the offer, and then I go back to California, and just manage my gym business.

Sounds perfect to me.

…

Oh wait, time to get up!

* * *

I got up already, but I just yawned and looked over my phone. It's just 6:30 in the mornin'. Maybe I'll just shower fast and brush my teeth, and then grab a couple of apples from the fridge. I'll just have to eat them while we're on the way to the airport then. Although I need something to remove this awful headache.

So much for a routine, huh?

Oh wait, yeah…that's right…I remember. Rico told me that the simplest way to get rid of a nasty hangover is to drink lotsa water. Hahaha!

Thanks Rico. You're a pal.

* * *

I finished my whole routine in one go. First, the water. Then, brush my teeth, and last was the shower. The whole morning routine was over and then my phone suddenly rang. I walked towards my phone and answered it.

"Hello. Who's this?" I asked, and then a high pitched voice greeted that made my ears rang a bit. I didn't know it was that painful to hear.

"Hey Kong! How are ya doin'?! Sammy here! You ready to go?!"

"Sammy?" I asked, in a surprised way, "Hey…uh…how did ya know my numbah?"

After asking that question, I heard a combination of a booming and shrieking laughter in the background. Must be Tony I guess.

"Oh man, you really crack us up." Sammy said "We got this numbah on an ad posted on your gym window!"

_Oh crap, I forgot about that one._

I just sighed in response and walked towards my gym bag to gather up my clothes.

_I'm pretty sure I need more than one gym bag for this trip._

"Alright, alright. I'll just get my stuff and pack them up. However, can ya please give 15 minutes for this?"

I heard a sigh from the Sammy, and then Tony started to talk. "Sure, take your time Kong. We'll be out here in front of the gym."

Fifteen minutes is all I need. I texted Rico first, telling him to keep an eye on the gym while I'm away. So after texting him, I went on to pack all the clothes and the other stuff I need in two gym bags while I wait for Rico's response. As soon as I got myself dressed and I got my gym bags ready, my phone beeped.

It was a text message from Rico.

_No problem man, I can look after the gym. Do ya really have to go though? I mean, I don't trust these blokes. _

Rico was right, do I have to really go? Yeah, I have to go. I need to know more about this bodyguard offer. I texted him back

_Look man, I wanna know more about this bodyguard job. And you know, there boss, Mr. Pinstripe, made me remember about my past work. Anyway, thanks for your concern man._

While waiting for his response, I got my bags and left my apartment. It's a good thing my apartment's just near my gym, so walkin' is no problem for me.

Before I went down, I heard my phone beep again. I checked it one more time.

_Alright mate. Good luck Kong. Just be careful on your actions. Honestly, I don't like where this is going. I think I've heard of this "Pinstripe" guy before. Ah forget it! I don't want you to think too much. Stay safe. :)_

I smiled and locked my phone. Once I got down, I already saw the car parked right in front of the gym. Tony and Sammy were both inside the car already, waiting. So I got in and sat back. Sammy was seated in front, beside Tony, so he looked behind and gave me a glare.

"Say…didn't ya tell anyone about this?"

I just stared at him and shook my head. _Oh man, this trip is gonna gimme a headache for sure._

Tony sighed when he heard Sammy ask that question and immediately answered to his question.

"Ey, ey. Take it easy Sammy. No need to be so grumpy at this early."

I just smiled in relief, but my headache started to come back all of a sudden. So I just excused myself to get so more rest by sleeping some more. Tony and Sammy just agreed coz they told me that they'll just wake me up once we reached the airport.

I nodded in agreement and afterwards I just yawned, crossed my arms, and slept.

* * *

_Hey, hey, hey! Wake up. _

_Hey, big guy. C'mon, wake up._

_**WAKE UP!**_

The loud, high-pitched voice woke me up. _Man, that was really painful. That was definitely Sammy…_

Then I realized the reason they woke me up. Turns out we're already at the airport parking lot. I hurriedly grab my bags and then went along with Tony and Sammy towards the airport.

Luckily the line wasn't long for the LA to Philadelphia trip, which is why we were able to get through inspection fast and we didn't get to wait too long.

Once we got called, we already got in the plane. I was actually seated beside Sammy, which means I got to sit comfortably. Unfortunately, Sammy wasn't lucky coz my body's huge, which means my muscles are kinda hitting his head.

Tony, who was just seated behind us, tried to control his laughter but laughed anyway since Sammy's situation was quite funny.

"Ahahahaha! Oh boy, yous okay there Sammy?! Geez la wheez! This flight is gonna be 4 to 5 hours!" he said, and then he started poking the Sammy's seat.

"So, I suggest you bettah sleep. Alright?! Ahahahahaha!"

Oh God, I wanna laugh, but I looked at Sammy's expression and it seems that this wasn't funny to him at all. So I decided to control my laughter instead during the rest of the trip.


	3. Do you accept the offer?

**Chapter 3: Do you accept the offer?**

"_Hey, Kong. Wake up! Wake up!"_

"_Ey, Sammy. He looks like he must've swigged in a couple of drinks last, don cha think?"_

"_Oh boohoo! I don't care if he got drunk last night, alright?! We have to hurry! The boss is gonna be expecting us later at lunchtime or whatevah!"_

"_Alright! Alright! Calm down! I'll wake him up already. Sheesh!"_

_Pat! Pat!_

_**SLAP!**_

* * *

"HUH?! WHAT DID I DO?!" I shouted, and then I just stopped flinching when I saw Tony and Sammy just looked at me.

"Rise and shine knucklehead. It's time for us to get off the plane." Sammy said, and then Tony grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up. Sammy grabbed my stuff from the compartment and started mumbling grumpily while he walked towards the open plane door. As soon as Sammy left the plane, Tony patted me on the back and whispered to me.

"Ey yo, don't mind Sammy alright? He's usually acts like jerk."

_Usually eh? Yeah right…_

* * *

Once we got out of the airport, there was a black, shiny car parked out of the main entrance. It looked quite old too.

We rode in and we were welcomed by the driver, another fat potoroo. Pretty much similar to how Tony looks like, except he was wearing glasses.

"Hey big guy! Welcome to Philadelphia! Oh by the way, the name's Fredo!"

He stuck out his hand and then I shook it afterwards.

"Koala Kong. Call me Kong instead."

He shook back happily and started laughing. "Well, that's cool man. Nice to meet yous then."

Fredo went back to the wheel and started the engine. "Ey yo, this is gonna be quite a long trip Kong. So if yous still sleepy or somethin', just get some shut eye, alright?"

I took Fredo's advice and then laid back on the seat lightly.

"Sure, thanks man."

Fredo started driving and he just looked at the rearview mirror to smile back at me.

"Hey hey! No problem Kong. Now just sit back and relax."

* * *

So, we were off to Pinstripe's house, and everything went smoothly. Except that I can't sleep because Tony and Sammy couldn't stop yapping about the who should be killed in "The Godfather". Then Fredo's just humming to the music from the radio.

* * *

After that long trip, we arrived at the gate of the house. Wait, lemme be clear. At the gate of the mansion.

Yup, it's a mansion.

Fredo honked the horn, and then two potoroos opened the gate. I looked around the area and my jaw dropped on how beautiful it is.

_Pinstripe sure has a good eye for houses. _I thought.

We finally arrived at the main entrance of the mansion and Fredo stopped the car. "Alright guys, we're here at the boss's villa."

_A villa? Hmm… I wonder what that means…_

So Fredo was the first one to go down to get my bags, and then the rest of us went down from the car. We just followed Fredo to the living room where he placed my bags on the carpet.

"You wait here for a while. I'll just tell the boss you're here."

I just nodded politely at Fredo. "Sure Fredo, thanks."

He smiled again and went upstairs. I just waited and read a magazine that was placed on the table.

_Hot Rod… looks cool._

As I was about to turn the page when Fredo called me from the second floor. "Hey Kong! Boss wanna see yous now!"

Okay, this is it. I'm gonna see Mr. Pinstripe again. Maybe he didn't change or maybe he did. I have no idea what to do, but I hope everything's good.

* * *

Climbing upstairs was no sweat for me, however my legs are already feeling like jelly. I'm not sure why I'm feeling like this. Is it because I haven't seen him for a while and I know he's the boss of the Potoroo mafia? Or because I don't remember him and he might be as nasty as Dr. Cortex?

Wait a minute, we're here outside the office now.

Fredo knocked on the door twice. "Boss, Kong's here."

"_Alright, just open the door and let him in." _

The sound was faint but I could hear his voice well. Fredo opened the door and left, he also patted me on the back. "Good luck Kong."

"Thanks." I said, and then I entered the office.

There he was, sitting at his chair, with a cigarette in one hand and his eyes focused on the papers. He stopped and put out his cigarette on a nearby ashtray, and raised his eyes so that he could see me.

"So, yous gonna stand there all day, or are yous gonna start talking?"

I just looked at him nervously. I feel like I'm gonna melt from embarrassment. But, I have to do somethin'. So, I thought of opening my mouth and start talking.

"G-good morning Mr. Pinstripe. The name's Koala Kong. N-nice to see y-y-you again."

Then I stuck out my hand towards Pinstripe, just like how Fredo introduced himself to him. My hands were obviously shaking from nervousness. I was still nervous honestly.

Pinstripe looked at me and then looked at my hand, then suddenly he sat back and started chuckling. The chuckles were soft, but into a loud laugh as Pinstripe stood up and started walking towards me.

"Oh man, I'm just messin' with yous."

I stopped shaking when he said that, it felt like a relief. I thought I was gonna faint or somethin'.

He stopped walking and stood in front of me. Then he smiled and patted my right cheek. "Calm down, big guy. I'm not gonna hurt yous. I'm not like that. Unless someone double crosses me or even kill one of my guys. It's either that Kong."

"Oh, so ya remember me?" I asked. Pinstripe just nodded his head and crossed his arms.

"Yup, I do. Although I didn't get to know yous more before when I was working as a bodyguard for Dr. Neo Cortex."

I just looked at him intently, and I can see that he's got sincerity in his eyes. He placed his hands on his pockets and just continued talking.

"You knows, maybe if I visited the mines more often before, we coulda been friends or somethin'. I wuz just too busy with guarding Dr. Cortex and managing the power plant."

Well, Pinstripe's was right. I remember seeing him guarding Dr. Cortex wherever he goes, and even inspecting the whole island for any signs of the bandicoot. He was really busy before.

Pinstripe went back to his desk to grab another cigarette and his lighter. He placed the cigarette to his lips and lit it. As he smoked his cigarette, he didn't help to notice that I was still standing in front of him. Pinstripe just laughed and pointed at the chair next to me.

"Ey yo, I bet your legs are tired from standin'. Just grab a chair alright, and then we'll talk."

I went to the chair and sat, same went with Pinstripe since he sat down as well. He just continued smoking until the cigarette got smaller, and when Pinstripe saw this, put it out using the ashtray.

While he was putting the cigarette out, I can't help to notice how he looked. It seems like he kinda aged a bit, but he still looked handsome and cool, especially when he wears a nice suit. Right now, he's just wearing a white long sleeved shirt, a black tie, and a pair of black pants. His hair was slicked back, as always, the same old hairstyle that he usually sports ever since. Oh yeah, I completely forgot how smooth and cool he acts. I mean, the way he walks, talks, smiles, and light his cigarette.

The question is how come I feel all so sweaty and nervous every time I think about him and every time I hear his name. I mean, I didn't have to act like this since I knew him before … in a way?

Well, I couldn't blame myself. Pinstripe's that cool…

**Snap! Snap! **

"Hey Kong, snap outta it!" Pinstripe said, after snapped me out of my thought. "You okay?"

_What? Did I just space out?_

"Yup, I'm alright." I said. Then I just crossed my arms and breathed out. He just laughed and went back to his desk to get a piece of paper, and a pen. These were handed out to me by Pinstripe. After handing them out to me, he leaned back on his desk, and crossed his arms.

"So, here's the deal Kong. My guys told you about the bodyguard job, right?"

I nodded and then looked at the paper. It read "Contract", and I know that there will be conditions on this job. "Yup, true. So, you'll discuss to me the conditions as told on this contract?"

Pinstripe nodded and then pointed at the contract. "Exactly, which is why I have to tell ya all 'bout it."

"Alright, so foist. From now on, You'll start workin' for me as my new bodyguard. Second, you'll be receiving a monthly salary worth $5,000…"

_Wait, $5,000?! Isn't too high?_

Even if the salary amount surprised me, I just kept my mouth shut and listened to Pinstripe's discussion.

"…and if you're surprised with the amount. Well, lemme just tell ya. It's high because it's risky guardin' me. I've gots threats here and there."

Hmm…Alright, so he already answered my question. I just agreed to his reason and he continued.

"Alright, so this also includes health benefits such as check-ups, and also three meals a day, and a room to stay." he said, and I remember Pinstripe also mentioned about check-ups. Cool.

After discussing the contract, he got another cigarette and lit it. But before he placed it in between his lips, pointed at the contract and the pen.

"So, before you could sign those papers, do you accept the offer?"

I just looked at him and nodded, thinking that this can actually get some extra money to maintain my gym business and to pay for my rent. I know this is gonna be dangerous, especially that Pinstripe is still the boss of Potoroo mob, so what can I expect.

Pinstripe just looked at me intently and crossed his arms, leaning on the desk behind him. It seems like he's observing me in a way. Maybe he thought I wouldn't accept the offer.

_"__So, are you up for this?"_

Before I could sign the paper, I made sure that I was ready for the possible dangers. But hell, I thought about the gym and the rent. So, without any doubt, I signed the paper, and the deal's done. I accepted the offer.

Pinstripe nodded his head in agreement and then patted me on the back. "So, decision's final, huh? You accepted the offer alright. You can start as early as today. Ya just have to keep an eye on me or whatevah."

I just nodded back at him and then I gave the paper to him. He got the paper and went back to his desk and placed the paper on a machine. Once it was done, he gave me another copy. "Here's your copy, Kong. You bettah have it."

"Oh sure, thanks sir." I said. Pinstripe laughed again and then he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh c'mon Kong, you don't have to be so formal. Just call me Pinstripe, alright?"

I just chuckled and nodded. "Sure, Pinstripe."

He smiled and it was the nicest smile I've ever seen. He grabbed his phone and called someone. "Hey Fredo, would you mind showin' Kong to his room? Thanks."

He ended the call and placed the phone on his desk. He also went back to his chair so that he could wait for Fredo to help me look for my room. While we were waiting for Fredo, Pinstripe started smoking from his cigarette. I saw him make a glance at me before he went back to smoking. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"_Hey boss. It's me, Fredo."_

Pinstripe just remained in his seat and pointed at the door. "Fredo's here, he'll show yous to your room. Hav' a good rest. I'll just call yous for dinner."

I got up from my chair and bowed my head to Pinstripe. He smiled again and waved at me. Once I opened the door, Fredo's was there. Smiling as always.

"Hey big guy!" he said, "Lemme show ya your room. Follow me."

I followed Fredo and when I was about to bring my bags by myself, Fredo volunteered to get my stuff instead.

_Alright, time to rest… for now…_


End file.
